


In the Shelves

by VoidDragonQueen



Series: Fusion!AU [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Established Relationship, Fluff, Height Differences, M/M, ShuAke Confidant Week, everyone is their personas au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidDragonQueen/pseuds/VoidDragonQueen
Summary: Arsene is a bit frustrated that his lover is a lot taller than him. It makes kissing him a challenge.ShuAke Confidant Week Day 2 Prompt: Teamwork/Partnership





	In the Shelves

**Author's Note:**

> Reference note: Arsene is 7 feet tall and Loki is 9 feet and 6 inches tall

Arsene tapped his foot, a slightly annoyed expression on his face as he watched his beloved browse the library shelves. Unlike his old body, Loki was so much taller than he was, making it hard to surprise him with kisses when he can't reach his face without flying. He's barely settled for watching Loki occasionally brush chestnut strands out of his eyes and pick out books he wanted to read. But it couldn't beat kissing him.  
  
He's been trying all day, much to Loki's confusion. Arsene would either end up brushing his lips against his side or chest as Loki turned, or accidentally knocking their horns together when he would try when Loki crouched down to reach the lower shelves. And Johanna would kill him if he flew in the library one more time.  
  
"Loki, darling, I'll be right back."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Arsene searched for Johanna, who had been busy reshelving books near them when they came in before moving on to other areas. He spots her up on a ladder, a small stack on the shelf she's working on, the rest piled on a little cart on the floor.  
  
"Hey, Johanna. Can you come down here for a minute?"  
  
Johanna looks down at him, climbing down.  
  
"Looking for something?"  
  
"Well, just, I've been trying to kiss Loki all day and I can't reach his face. Can I borrow the ladder?"  
  
Johanna sighs, but gives him a quick smile. She hops off the bottom rung, stepping aside.  
  
"Sure. Know how to use it?"  
  
"Pfft, that's easy."  
  
Arsene hops on the bottom rung, then tries to push off with his foot. The ladder shakes a little but doesn't budge.  
  
"Okay, maybe I don't."  
  
"Alright, climb up where you want to be, I'll move it for you."  
  
Arsene climbs six more rungs, getting into the right spot. Johanna pushes the two of them back over to where Loki is, on the other side of the bookcase. Arsene quickly takes out a bunch of books, putting them on the shelf below snd sticking his head through. Loki was farther down now, focused on what was in front of him.  
  
"We gotta go more left."  
  
She moves the ladder to the left, stopping it before it hit the end. Arsene made another hole to see where they were. They passed Loki on accident.  
  
"Too far. More to the right."  
  
Johanna obliges with a roll of her eyes, pushing back to the right a little. Arsene can hear him on the other side, so after he takes out the first row of books, he grabs only one out to press his eye against the hole. Loki was halfway turned, comparing two books in his hand. This was his chance. Arsene made room for himself to wiggle through, pressing himself into the space carefully, putting a hand near his face. It was a tight fit, but he decided but was too late to back out now. He watched Loki choose one for his definitely pile, and put the other one in the maybe pile. He turned around, Arsene grabbing his horn and pulling him in for a kiss. Loki jumped for a split second, then relaxed into it. He smiled when Arsene pulled back, Arsene gripping onto the bookshelf edge.  
  
"Surprised?"  
  
"Is that what you've been trying to do all day?"  
  
"Johanna said no flying in here and you're too tall." Arsene pouted, eyes shining with mirth.  
  
Arsene tried to step back onto the ladder but found it gone, flailing a bit. Fortunately, it was tight enough of a squeeze that he was held up in place. Unfortunately, it was a tight space. He tried to back out, only to make it worse.  
  
"... I'm stuck." Arsene squeaked.  
  
Loki snorted, much to Arsene's embarrassment. He walked out of his view.  
  
"Hold on."  
  
Arsene feels Loki press on his wings, sliding to the edges of them and giving his sides a squeeze.  
  
"Breathe out and wiggle so I can pull you out."  
  
Arsene does as he's asked, Loki successfully sliding him out of the bookcase and now just holding him out, as if he was picking up a cat under its front legs. Arsene blushed, hiding his face as Loki spun him around and pulled him close to his body. He felt kisses pepper his hands, removing them to get a soft kiss on the lips.  
  
"You could've just asked me to pick you up." He murmured.  
  
"But that would ruin the surprise."  
  
Loki placed him down again, and the two of them held hands as they went back around the bookcase. Arsene waited until Loki sat down before sitting in his lap, just enjoying the closeness to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this isn't the one shot I was actually planning for this au, so consider it a bonus! This was too cute of an idea to pass up.


End file.
